Taken
by Cicixoxo
Summary: What happens when Ziva is kidnapped? Will the team save her in time? Sorry the summary sucks story is much better, please R&R:D
1. Preface

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please R&R, Hope you enjoy :D**

**Preface:**

Ziva walked over to her red mini parked a few meters from her apartment. The trees across the street swayed in the cool evening breeze. A street lamp flickered, creating a small buzz in the silence. Ziva pulled a black coat on as she walked. As she neared her car, Ziva opened her handbag searching for her keys. She arrived at her car, still searching through her bag. Finally her fingers touched the cold metal of her keys. As she pulled them out, a dark purple, silk scarf fell, floating to the ground.

Groaning, Ziva bent down to pick it up. At that moment the back doors of a dark 1978 Chevrolet G van parked a few cars away were flung open and three men sprinted out towards her.

Just as she looked up, one of the men grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth. Ziva kicked out as the second man came in front of her, she hit him squarely in the chest and he fell backwards onto her car. Ziva dropped her bag and struggled with the first man, his hand still clasped firmly over her mouth. She bit down hard. He stifled a scream and let go.

The third man learned from his partner's mistakes and came at her from the side, this time catching Ziva unaware. She was knocked over and pinned down. The second man back on his feet came to help. With her body completely immobile Ziva could only watch in horror as the first man pulled a syringe out of his jacket. He brushed her hair aside and injected something into her neck. Once the syringe was removed the two men on top of her pulled her up and dragged her to the van's open doors. The third man picked up her bag making sure nothing was left behind. During this Ziva felt the energy seep out of her. As her body slowly fell into unconsciousness she saw the van doors shut and felt the hum of the engine as it roared to life, shooting out of the parking space and down the street. Darkness filled her vision and she fell into a black abyss of nothingness.

**Please tell me any suggestions/improvements I can make, thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Team

**(this is after Ziva gets back from Somalia- it's some time in season 7.. :D)**

**Chapter one:**

Tony was just about to punch in the last number of Ziva's phone number when the elevator doors opened with a bing. "DINOZZO!" Tony looked up from his desk to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepping out of the elevator holding his usual coffee in one hand and his not-so-usual cell phone in the other. "Yeah boss?" "Have you gotten hold of her yet?" Tony looked across to McGee who had momentarily stopped typing and exchanged a worried look. "Umm. No she isn't answering… Boss, McGee and I think there might be something wrong." "Why?" Gibbs said stopping in front of Tony's desk. "Well, she always answers her phone, like always. Abby has tried her, McGee has, even the director has, she wont answer anyone" "Is her phone off?" "No it's ringing…we've tried her home number as well." "Is she at a friend's?" "No, she was meant to come out with us last night but she didn't show up and she didn't call either" Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down "What about a boyfriend? Could she have gone out with him and just forgotten to call?" McGee looked over to Gibbs "No boss, she doesn't have a boyfriend" Tony looked over to McGee stunned, McGee shrugged.

Gibbs looked around him, then over to Ziva's desk. Gibbs got up and walked over to it, he bent down and opened a draw. Seeing nothing of interest he shut it again. Suddenly Gibbs looked up to MTAC where he saw the Director standing, watching them, Vance signalled for Gibbs to come up. "Keep trying her, I'm going to talk to Vance" Gibbs walked up to Vance. Once Gibbs had left Tony turned to McGee with a shocked expression "How do you know that she is single?" "She told me." "She told you?! Why wouldn't she tell me?" "Maybe because she didn't want the whole world to know" "As if I would tell anyone" "As if you wouldn't" "Ahh, keep doing your computering thingy" "If it means you'll shut up then gladly" McGee turned back to his computer and started typing again. Tony looked at Ziva's desk thinking how quiet the squad room was without her.

Gibbs standing with Vance looked down at Tony and McGee as they went back to work. "Have you found anything?" "Not yet, we are still looking" Gibbs replied while taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure she will be fine Gibbs. She is more than capable in looking after her self." Gibbs sighed "I know, but she hasn't been the same since she got back, I don't think she can take it again"

**Please R&R!! Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Ziva

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Although I promised that I would wait a bit till I uploaded more I couldn't help it! This is the last upload for this year (seeing we only have a day left) and I will only upload one chapter per week from now on:) Thanks again for subscribing and reviewing it makes me feel really good and now I have a reason to keep writing it :D Anywho I will get on with the story, Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2**

The stench of rotting wood filled Ziva's senses as she slowly came back into consciousness. Her eyes opened half way and blinked several times, her head pounding she forced herself to look around. Lying in a pile on a hard dirt covered floor Ziva took in her surroundings. The room looked as if it hadn't been used in a thousand years. Moth eaten curtains hung limply from the grime-covered windows, half of which were covered in wooden planks. There was a single wooden chair in the corner, the only furniture. The paint was peeling from the walls and wood was chipped in places.

In the corner closest to her was a metal pipe covered in mould and moss. The only visible entrance was opposite Ziva, a wooden door which was shut firmly. As the room came more into focus, Ziva noticed her handbag dumped near her feet, the content spilling out. She sat up but fell to the ground, her body numb from lying in one position for so long. After a few moments of massaging feeling back into her body and getting it used to moving, she sat up again. She reached over to her bag and tipped everything onto the ground in front of her. She searched desperately for anything that she could use to defend herself with. Lip-gloss, some spare change, her wallet, the purple scarf, paper and some chewing gum were the only things in it. Everything else had been removed, they had even removed her pens. She swore under her breath. She looked down to see if she could make anything with what she had when the door suddenly swung open.

Ziva's head snapped up. A tall, handsome man entered, carrying a machine gun. He looked at Ziva for a few moments as if summing her up. "I see you have awoken." His voice was deep with a think European accent. Ziva tried to place where the accent came from but her thought was cut short as he continued. "I do hope that my men didn't cause you too much pain, I told them specifically not to harm you. Only to collect." He looked at Ziva, waiting for a response. When she said nothing he continued. "Ah, I see that you are unwilling to speak. But of course, why would you?" He walked over to her, stopping a few meters in front of her bag. "You see Ziva David, I know all about you and NCIS, but you know nothing about me." He said crouching. "But do not worry, you will get to know me very well over the next few days." Ziva watched as he spoke, he had an educated manner. He reminded her of her half brother Ari. She winced at the memory. Ziva forced herself to stay in the present, to keep watching.

She sat in silence, estimating the distance between herself and her captor. It was a few meters. She could jump that far, tackle him and try to escape. As she positioned her feet closer to her body so she could spring across at him, he stood up, as if reading her mind. "I really wouldn't try that Ziva. It will only end badly for you." He turned to leave but stopped and turned back to face her. "Your boss, must be getting worried about you. You better call him to let him know everything is okay." He then pulled out Ziva's sliver cell phone and dropped it in front of her. "Come on, quickly now, we don't want to keep him waiting." Ziva slowly picked up her phone and flicked it open. She pressed number 2 speed dial and hit call. She lifted the phone up to her ear and heard the familiar ringing. "Put it on loud speaker." She did as she was told.


	4. Chapter 3: The Team

**Happy New Year everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to with NCIS and I am in no way affiliated with the television program, Any character you've heard of before is owned by CBS all other characters are my creation :)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Also when Gibbs says ASAP in the last paragraph he says it as asap.. Now on with the story!!:D**

**Chapter 3**

Back in the squad room Gibbs paced up and down past McGee and DiNozzo's desks as they worked. Suddenly the tense silence was broken by Gibbs' phone ringing. He walked quickly over to his desk and saw the caller ID. _Ziva David. _"It's Ziva!" Tony and McGee stopped what they were doing and looked up. Gibbs swiped the phone up and put it to his ear. "Ziva, where the hell are you?" Ziva's voice was crackly and distant. "Hi Boss. Umm sorry about not calling but you know, things came up..." "Yes, she had a prior engagement." Gibbs froze as the man's voice came through the phone. He quickly pressed loudspeaker and motioned for McGee to start a trace. "What do you want?" "Oh, nothing to do with you Mr Gibbs. But with Ziva, yes." "She is one of my people, you want something to do with her, you get something to do with me."

Gibbs looked up to McGee who signalled at him to keep talking. "How is Ziva?" there was a moment silence before "She is fine, for now. Although I would love to keep this conversation going, I am sure you have started a trace, so I must leave you. Good bye Agent Gibbs." With that there was a loud beep and then silence. "Damn it! McGee, you get a location?" "Umm, no, sorry boss, they weren't on the line long enough." "It's okay, good job, keep trying to track her down. Tony go through her phone records, find out who she has been in contact with over the last 6 weeks." "Got it boss." Tony replied starting to type on his computer. "I'm going down to see Abby." With that Gibbs stormed off to the elevator. Tony looked over to McGee who was typing madly on his keyboard. "You think she'll be okay?" McGee stopped and looked. "I think she will be fine, I mean it's Ziva. If it was you I would worry 'cause you would drive them so crazy with incessant movie references that they would shoot you, but Ziva will be fine." "Well you never know, she has been watching more movies lately." With that they both let out a small laugh, mostly to conceal their worry. There was a beep from McGee's computer and his face turned to a look of disbelief. "What the?" Tony turned and walked over to him stopping behind his chair, they looked at the screen before exchanging horrified looks.

As Gibbs exited the elevator his ears were met with the usual techno music flowing from the door of Abby's lab. Although he would never admit it, the noise was soothing, something to take his mind of the worry churning in his gut. She was standing over at her computers, typing. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Gibbs!" "What have you got for me Abs?" He replied handing her a caf-pow. "Umm nothing yet. The phone call was definitely made from Ziva's phone but when I tried to track it the GPS had been turned off." She took a sip of her drink. "I could have told you that myself." Abby turned to look at Gibbs "I know, I'm sorry. It's just I have nothing to work with!" "I know Abs, it's okay." She put the caf-pow down and reached in for a hug. "Tell me she's going to be okay." "She'll be fine." Gibbs replied, kissing her forehead. There was a loud beep from one of Abby's computer and they broke apart. "What the?" Abby said puzzled, she started to type something into her computer and a web page came up. "What is it Abs?" "I don't know, someone just hacked our firewall and opened this video." At that moment Tony and McGee came into her lab. "Gibbs, we found out how she went missing." They walked up to the big plasma on Abby's wall and the video started playing.

On the video the team saw Ziva walking to her car and then being ambushed by three men. In the last five seconds the biggest man walked over to her bag and picked it up, putting everything inside it. He then turned to the camera and waved. The sight sent chills down each team member's spin. The screen went blank. "Abby, run a trace on this video, McGee facial recognition on all these guys asap." "On it boss!" Abby moved over to make room for McGee on her desk and they both started typing furiously. "DiNozzo." "Yeah boss." "Come on, we're going to get that camera." "On your six boss!" Gibbs stormed out of Abby's lab with Tony closely following. As he passed Abby she turned and grabbed his arm. "Bring her back safe Tony." They locked gazes. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 4: Ziva

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews :D  
I hope everyone is had/ is having fun on their breaks :) Enjoy and please don't be scared to criticize because I'm happy to take advice and that way I can write better :D And any ideas you have tell me because you never know I may use them ;D**

**Also special thanks to Hiphuggers2, you may not know it but your review gave me an idea how to tie the story in with 'something' later on (although you'll all have to wait for it :P)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with NCIS etc..**

**Okay I'm shutting up now. On with the story! **

**Chapter 4:**

Ziva walked around the room. She pulled her coat off and dropped it on the chair. It had been 10 minutes since she had spoken with Gibbs and already she was growing uneasy.

She was stuck in a room, with no protection, no weapons, and no idea what she was up against. If things had been bad before, they were about to get a lot worse. The door was once again flung open and three armed men came in. They were all tall, all strong and all terrifying. Quite clearly the superior of these giants stepped forward. At around 7 feet Ziva felt tiny. He pointed an oversized finger at her. "You, in here now." She looked around herself contemplating grabbing the chair and striking but decided against it, sighed and walked out of the room.

Once they entered the new room he pointed to a chair placed in the centre. "Sit." When she didn't respond he pushed her in the back with the tip of his machine gun. She sat. A voice from behind her made her turn. "Please excuse him, he is not know for his patience." Leaning casually against a wall was the man from before. He looked relaxed, too relaxed, as if he were a puppet master and had no doubt that Ziva and these giants were in his complete control. "Tie her up." He looked at the youngest 'giant'_. _The young man only about 20, walked over to Ziva and bent down. His greatest mistake. As soon as his eyes met her ankles, her foot met his face. She slammed her shoe into his nose and felt the satisfying crack as his nose snapped. Without missing a beat she jumped up and hurled herself at the second giant. Caught off guard by her sudden retaliation, she knocked him down and grabbed his gun, ripping it out of his massive hands. As soon as she had full control of the gun she slammed the butt down onto his head, knocking him unconscious.

Ziva swung the gun round to the last guard and sprung to her feet. Fully aware of what she was doing the guard launched himself at her. She loosened three rounds, one hitting him in the shoulder as he dodged the oncoming fire.

He clutched his arm in pain and looked up at her, unable to do anything as she cocked the gun and aimed it at his head. Just as she was about to pull the trigger she heard a click and felt the cool metal of a gun barrel being pushed into her right temple. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you. Now be a good girl and drop the gun." She let the machine gun clatter to the floor. "Kick it away from you." She nudged it over to him.

"Firstly I must congratulate you on overcoming three fully armed men. Although, that is not surprising with your Mossad training, but please, do not try that again, I fear that my men might not be so kind next time, and I really would not like to see you dead before I planned." "So you plan to kill me?" She glanced over at him, slightly puffed. "Ah she speaks, I was wondering how long it would take you. And yes eventually I plan to kill you. You cannot honestly say that I would let you out alive, now can you?" he said while smiling. "I suppose not. So since you know so much about me, how 'bout a little history lesson?" He lowered the gun and walked in front of her.

"Very well, you will learn this eventually. My name is Alfredo Sirater and I plan on holding you captive until I get what I want." "And that is?" "Oh, you will find out in due course, but for now I feel it is time you went back into your _room._"He then walked past her stepping over the unconscious guard and stopped at the door. "If you will." She walked past him. Before he shut the door she looked out and saw the damage she had caused. The youngest guard was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, the second was sprawled unconscious on the floor, also a trickle of blood running down the side of his head and the third 'leader' of the group was clutching his arm, still in shock after being shot by a girl. She allowed herself a small smile in victory and turned around. "Until tomorrow Ms David." Sirater said. "Can't wait." She replied sarcastically.

Once the door was shut and bolted she walked over to her bag and picked it up carrying it over to her coat. She had some planning to do.


	6. Chapter 5: The Team

**Helloo, Thanks for the reviews guys :) Okay I am running out of prewritten chapters, so if I take longer than usual to upload then please don't hate me..**

**disclaimer: don't own NCIS etc etc**

**Please enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure if it's as good as the others because it was orriginally part of chapter 7 or something like that..**

**Also, please tell me any mistakes and things you think I should change or add, for future chapters or past chapters because I will take your advice on board and try to make it as good as possible, because I am writing for you guys :) **

**Any way, on with the story! **

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs' car squealed as he slammed on the brakes, missing the car parked ahead of them by millimeters. Tony put his hand on the dashboard as he rocked forward with the jolt.

"Wow boss, I think your driving could give Ziva's a run for her money." He said while rubbing his shoulder where the seatbelt had dug in. Gibbs got out and glared at him. "Not that that's a bad thing or anything. Shutting up boss."

They had parked a few cars down from Ziva's apartment. As they walked Gibbs pointed to a window several floors up in the building across from Ziva's. "That's where the film was taken."

Tony looked up to where his boss was pointing. "How'd you know that?" Gibbs turned to look at Tony. "The camera." Tony squinted at the window. "Oh yeah, I see it. You know my eyes have been a bit fuzzy lately, maybe I need glass-" Tony stopped mid-sentence as Gibbs' hand smacked into the back of his head. "Shutting up."

They walked into the lobby and were greeted by the huge smile of the blonde receptionist sitting at the desk. "Hi, can I help you?"

Tony leant forwards towards her. "Hi," He bent closer to read her nametag. "Katie, I'm Anthony DiNozzo and this is my boss Jethro Gibbs, we're from NCIS, that's Naval Criminal Investigative Service and we were wondering if you know who lives in the apartment on the corner facing Montgomery Drive, level one I think it is?" He grinned stupidly at her.

She giggled and typed something into her computer, her painted fingernails tapping on the keyboard. "Here you go, apartment 12, Mrs Kendal lives there. Do you want me to tell her you're coming up?"

Gibbs' gruff voice broke them from their trance, "No, that wont be necessary. Did you see or hear anything suspicious on Monday night?"

"Umm, no I don't think so, sorry."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs walked off towards the elevator. "On your six boss!"

Before Tony left he bent over the desk again. "Here's my card, give me a call if you remember anything. Day or night. Home phone number's on the back!"

They arrived at Mrs Kendal's door a few moments later. Gibbs banged his hand against it and waited for a few seconds before the door swung open and a little old lady stood before them. "Yes?" she asked looking them up and down.

"Hi we are from NCIS we were wondering if we could talk to you for a moment." Gibbs showed her his badge. She stepped aside and allowed them to come in. Tony gapped at her apartment, the walls were covered in pink wallpaper with kittens on it. She had flowers on every table and bright pink pillows on all the chairs.

"Here do sit down, would you young men like some coffee?" Tony and Gibbs sat down at her table. "No thanks, we're right ma'am." Gibbs said. Mrs Kendal sat down across from them. "Now don't mind me asking but what is NCSI?"

"NCIS, it stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We're federal agents."

"Oh, this is the second time the police have come to my house this week!."

"The second time?" Gibbs looked over to Tony, who returned his gaze with a knowing look. "Do you know why they came?"

"Oh yes, they came to install a camera, over here." She got up and walked over to her window. She was about to open it when Tony stopped her. "Here I'll do it."

He pulled out some rubber gloves and put them on. He tried to pull the window up and failed. After numerous attempts to open the window he stopped and looked at Gibbs. "It's jammed or something."

Gibbs reached over and flicked the lock. "Oh right, I knew that." Tony pushed the window open with ease. Both Gibbs and Tony leaned out over the window box stuffed with an assortment of colourful flowers and looked down at the camera. Tony pulled out the cord in the back of the camera as Gibbs removed a small screwdriver from his pocket and unscrewed the camera from its position under the flower box.

They both stood back up, stepping away from the window. Tony held up an evidence bag and Gibbs dropped the camera into it.

"DiNozzo, go down and call McGee, get him to come, pick this up and take it to Abby. We need to her pull any DNA she can find, and to do all the computer technical tracking stuff…" Gibbs looked at Tony, "Then flash Ziva's photo and see if anyone has seen her."

"On it boss." Tony turned to leave when Gibbs interrupted him, "And DiNozzo, you've already questioned the receptionist."

**Please please please review! It does make you feel good and I will work extra hard to write more and upload chapters faster,**

**come on click the button!! you know you want to! :)**


End file.
